Taking Matters In To Her Own Hands
by SexyScottishDoc
Summary: Barek had waited long enough for Logan to come around...so she's taking action first. Logan/Barek


Title: Taking Matters In To My Own Hands

Series: Law & Order: Criminal Intent

Rating: NC-17, oh yeah...smut

Pairing: Logan/Barek (who are perfect in my mind!)

Summary: Barek gets sick and tired of waiting for Logan to come around, so she decides to take action.

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I know the deal. None of the characters or anything recognizable belong to me. Dick Wolf, you are a genius. Now just tell your writers to put some romance in the series. C'mon....just a teeny teeny bit? (Goren and Eames are PERFECT for each other, all the fans know that and the fans demand smut!)

A/N: This popped in my brain the other day and wouldn't leave stop naggin' me until I got it out. So here it is. Man, I do my best work when I am a little high in the clouds...so to speak.

* * *

I give a pissed off look to my partner as I silently curse him out in every language I know in my head. How dense can one man be?! I mean, Goren IS the densest man in the universe, but Mike Logan was getting there...quickly. I am is beginning to think that he is completely blind to what is right in front of him. I think back to earlier today and agree with myself that I had been sending out yhe right signals to Logan. I wore tighter pants that showed off my ass and the curves of my hips. My shirt was curve hugging and dropped to reveal just the right amount of my ample cleavage. Also, I wore my dark brown leather jacket. That always gets his attention! But today.....today I was ready to commit homicide. Swearing to myself, I can't think of what went wrong today. Every time Logan was sharing information with me, I made sure to lean on his desk as close as possible to him, so that he can get a whiff of my flirty perfume. Alas, no bite. I also made sure to 'accidentally' brush up against him. Each time I did so, I felt electric travel through my fingers to my spine. I wonder if he feels the same sensations I do? Probably just signals of lust, since he's known as the infamous playboy.

I huff at this and he gives me a confused look. 'Go ahead, I DARE you to pick an argument!' I say to myself. He must of read my mind because he just shrugs and goes back to his paperwork. I wish there comes an opportunity where I can just slam him against the wall and forcibly show him how I feel. ::Sigh:: I might as well try to focus on paperwork. It'll probably help me be distracted from the wicked thoughts running through my head. As the day slowly passes I am tempted to put a barrel to my head and press the trigger. Yes, I am that bored right now. How can there not be some kind of case to be called out on?! Are all the bad guys having some sort of truce day or something?

I pray for the end of the day to go sooner. Just as I am doing that, Deakins walks over to tell us to go ahead and cut out early. It's not busy right now (that is an understatement) and the paperwork can wait til tomorrow. Logan looks over at me and asks if I mind him allowing himself to walk me to my car. He states some safety reason, but my mind starts to think he might have finally read my flirty signals correctly. Better not get my hopes up yet. When we arrive at my car, he offers to take me out for a few drinks to celebrate being kicked out of the squad early. Against my better judgment I accept, the other half of me arguing that this might be the chance I am looking for.

Stepping in to the bar, the atmosphere wasn't oppressing nor too open. I feel his hands on my arm guiding me to a booth in the back. He takes my coat and purse and hangs them on the hook on the side of the booth. I'm beginning to wonder who this man is and when did he get rid of my partner? I like this courteous side of him. He then tells me to order what ever food and drink I would like. I raise a quizzical eyebrow at this remark. Logan just smirks and ducks behind the menu. Coward. He is such a coward. I am pleasantly surprised at the great quality of the food and drinks that are perfectly mixed, or in both cases, brewed. He was surprised to learn that I like to drink the same kind of beer he does. Both of us are trying not to seem like we are in a hurry to finish eating. More than once I feel his legs brush up against mine. His facial expression doesn't change so it makes me think I'm imagining things. That's it. When we get out of here....he is mine. I will NOT take no for an answer. He WILL see things my way. He holds my coat out when I stand up, so that I can easily slip it on. Wow, will the real Mike Logan please raise his hand? He goes over to pay the tab and I wait outside for him.

"What would you like to do now?" He asks me.

"We could go for a walk to work off some of this calories we just ingested." I offer up as a suggestion.

He nods affirmatively. "Alright, a walk it is."

We walk in no particular direction. Both of us had taken the train to get here so there is no car to walk back to. As we're walking I plot how I'm going to assert my authority over him. I need an opening moment favorably when there are not a lot of other people around us, and where we can duck in to a vacant alley. The moment presents itself after approximately five blocks when I have my chance to jump him. I slam myself up against him and use our momentum to press his back against the brick wall in the alley. The look on his face is one of confusion and shock. Before he can even ask what the hell is going on, my mouth is upon his, my lips pressing roughly against his. My tongue is pushing urgently on his lips, begging entrance in to his warm mouth. Our tongues twist and battle each other. The sensation caused by his lips on mine is one of pure bliss. His kiss is perfect, his rough lips contrasting yet complimenting my soft, luscious ones. My left hand on the back of his neck ensures that he stays kissing me until I am the one that is finished. After what seems like an eternity we reluctantly pull apart.

"Barek...what the hell was that?!" Mike asks, dumbfounded. "Not that I'm complaining, but man..."

I chuckle at his reaction. "That Mike, was me demonstrating to you how badly I want you right now..." I make sure to use my voice as seductively as possible, almost purring.

His eyes become wide at my confession. Slowly a devilish grin appears on his face. "You want me?" I nod. "Are you sure you're ready for me?" Another nod. "Oooh, you naughty girl. TskTsk...I have to make sure you are punished...ahem..pleased."

"Ay Dios..." I moan. "I want to ride you so hard. Then I want you to flip me over and slam me as deep as you can possibly go." I try go get out between breathing heavily.

He smirks again. "You're place or mine?"

"Which ever, I want the quickest way to make you mine." I demand in the most authoritative voice I can muster.

The train ride to his place was sheer torture. I find myself swearing softly in Yiddish. He gives me an amused look. Every time I rub my legs together I can feel more moisture forming, my scent wafting through the air to him. I watch as he inhales my aroma. He gives a low growl and leans in to my neck, his breath tickles my ear as he opens his lips to speak.

"I can smell you Carolyn...and you smell absolutely delicious. I can't wait to taste you." Mike whispers, his voice is smooth velvet singing in my ears. I shiver at his voice and in anticipation of what is to come. I abruptly realize that I am losing control of this situation. Oh well, I will gladly surrender the control to Mike. Oh how I want him to conquer every part of my being.

We barely make it inside his door when he pulls me tightly to him. His lips smash against mine in a showcase of ownership. He kicks the door shut, lifts me up and spins me so I'm up against the closed door. I am so turned on by this point. I bet he can just feel the heat emanating from my core, just throbbing violently. I love the feel of his tongue on mine. Right now I don't think we can suck more face than we are at this moment. I need him, and I need him now. I whimper when his lips leave mine and attach themselves to hollow of my throat. I buck my hips to his in a display of desperation. He laughs quietly at my antics.

"Gee, somebody is impatient...do you need me _that _badly Caro?" He inquires, letting his voice drop to a lower level, his hands roam to my hips, feeling each inch of my curves.

I nod rapidly. "Yes, please yes!" I plead. "Do what you want with me!" I practically shout to him.

His expression turns in to one of lust with greed mixed in. The sounds coming from the back of his throat make me visibly shiver, softly moaning. Mike gives that evil grin of his as he swoops me in to his arms and he carries me to his bedroom, plopping me on the bed unceremoniously. I cry out in surprise when I land on my backs. He then jumps on the bed, crawling on hands and knees up to me. It is the most erotic sight I had ever seen. He is like a hunter stalking his prey, where he plays the hunter, and I am his prey to keep. He reaches towards me and hastily pulls my shirt up over my head. My breasts bounce as they are thrown up and down. Goosebumps form on my skin where his fingers touch me. I think I have died and gone to heaven. I silently thank God for bringing this man to me tonight. In one fell swoop he undoes my pants and pushes them off of me. He sucks in a deep breath when he catches sight of my black lace panties. He looks from the black lace push up bra to the matching panties and drool begins to collect at the corners of his mouth.

'This man is so irresistible' is the only thought going through my mind as he reaches around me and unclasps my bra. I let him slip it off my shoulders, uncovering his favorite part of me. I gasp when I feel him start to suck on my right nipple. While he is doing that he reaches up with his hand and gently pinches my other nipple. Instantly juices begin to leak down my legs, leaving trails of heat in their path. No, this does not go unnoticed by Mike Logan. He slides two fingers between my moist folds, he's making it his personal duty to hit every sweet spot I have. After covering his fingers in layers of my essence, he brings said digits to his mouth, sucking away every last drop of my cum.

"What do you want Carolyn? Do you want me inside you?" That bastard! He knows the answer to that question! I can do nothing but nod as all reason and basic bodily motions are lost on me right now. He's literally breathing down my neck. "Tell me, Sweetheart...tell me what you want." Goddamn his voice being so sexy!

I am trying to hold on to the last bit of dignity I have for myself. "Svoloch, I want you Mike, you know that. I want....no, _need_ you inside me." …..And there it goes out the window.

He gives a low chuckle. He's going to get smacked if he doesn't watch it. "You need me? How badly do you need me sweetheart?" He unbuckles his pants and slides them, boxers and all off of him.

Sweetheart again? I like it, some how it fits as his pet name for me. "I am NOT going to beg for you, never in a million years..._sweetheart_." I smirk as the mock of his last word left my mouth. I'll be damned if I am going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me beg. Nuh uh.

He lifts my both my hands over my head and uses one of his enormous paws to keep them in place. Another gasp of surprise leaves me as he grinds his hips in to mine. "Oh, you're gonna beg alright...I know you'll beg for me." I wonder what he means by that statement, but before I can figure it out, he's pushing the tip of his dick at my entrance. I try to push myself towards him, but his other hand grips my waist and holds me firmly in place. Damn him! He is so going to pay for this! A whimper escapes my throat and I am ashamed at myself. I have never whimpered before with any man. I have always been the one in control. I have always been the one in charge. I am lost as the helpless sensations course through my limbs, making me feel weak yet confident. This time, I will be the one to surrender to him. Mike Logan will be the only man I ever surrender to. The torture is too great and I decide to give in.

"Please Mike....please get inside me." I say as I struggle to lower myself down on to him again. "I need you.....need ::gasp:: need you to fill me."

He lets out a purely primal growl. "You need me, right?" I nod. "I will fill you with my cock. Me and no one else, got it?!" His voice is demanding.

I find myself becoming sopping wet at this tone. Oh. My. God. I have never met a man like Mike Logan in my life. The intensity of his eyes boring in to mine let me know that he is serious in his words. The only stray thought nagging at the back of my mind is that this has to be tit for tat. He can't ask me to commit to him and then he continue his playboy ways. I guess I am taking too long to answer because he roughly grabs my breast, squeezing it with enough pressure to make me grimace in discomfort. I'll answer him, and make sure he commits to me too...or this is over.

"I am only yours Mike...but tell me," I pause in my response, "You have to fill me and no one else ever again, _got it_?" The last phrase being emphasized to let him know I was deadly serious. He whispers 'yes' to me. "Please, I am surrendering myself to you...take me."

Not even a split second after the word 'me' is out of my mouth he slams himself in to me, burying himself as deep as he can go. I have no words to describe the feeling of him inside me. I feel complete, like this is home. His length is enough for me, and his cock is so thick that he stretches me oh so nicely. My muscles start to contract around him, trying to pull him in even deeper than he already is. I've waited so long for all of this to happen. For the first and last time in my life, I am forfeiting control. I let myself ride the waves of pleasure surging through me. I hear him grunt and try to even out his breathing as he thrusts in and out of me. He has no idea how sexy I find his animal-like sounds to be. The first orgasm hits me, and it hits me hard. I scream out his name, crying for more. He begins to speed up his pace.

"Yes Caro....that's it, give yourself to me. Don't stop." His voice is breathless as he half grunts half moans in my ear.

"Never Mike....never. Mwen renwen ou. Yeeeeesssss." I moan loudly in the thickening atmosphere of the bedroom. It's times like these I am glad I know a few extra languages.

Out of no where a second orgasm and then a third wash over me, leaving me helpless to their effects. I feel my limbs start to spasm and lose control, becoming more pliant by the second. Hot damn this is more intense than anything I have ever experienced in my life. Mike's feverish exclamations ring throughout the room. He lets out a bellowing call, yelling my name at the top of his lungs before releasing himself in me. I can feel his seed coating every inch of my insides. We both breath heavily, trying to regain ourselves. He doesn't collapse directly on top of me, he pulls me to him, making sure I am snuggled against him. As his member returns to its normal state, only then does he allow himself to slide out of me. My throat is hoarse and unable to form words. Even if I could, I have no way to describe what I am feeling right now. I do know this: Mike Logan is not going any where. We lay there a few moments before he opens his mouth to speak.

"Hey honey, what was the last language you pulled on me?" He asks, genuinely inquisitive.

"It was Creole." I answer simply, not liking where this line of questioning is headed.

"Huh," He responds quietly. "What did it mean?"

This is the exact question I was trying to avoid! To save myself the embarrassment I hide my face in to his chest and mumble the translation. His finger hooks under my chin, bringing my face up so he can look in my eyes.

"I didn't quite catch that, all I felt were the vibrations of your mumbles in my chest." He leans down and kisses the tip of my nose. "It's okay, you can tell me sweetie."

I take a deep breath before answering, trying to gather all my courage to say it. Here goes nothing. "It means...it means 'I love you'." There! I've said it!

His eyes seem to shine bright, and he breaks out in to a huge smile. "You really mean that Carolyn?"

I nod 'yes' and pray he lets me down gently. I try to nuzzle in to him again, but am prevented in doing so by him leaning down and seizing my lips with his own. The kiss is sensual, delicate, it's perfect. I can feel us being joined together, never letting the other go.

"I love you too, Caro. Always have, and I promise to always will." He tells me, his voice but a mere whisper against my lips.

If any one would have tried to tell me that my partner would profess his love for me today, I would have socked them one good and called them an idiot. Turns out...dreams really do come true. I am the lucky Princess that found her Prince Charming, even if he is Mike Logan.

* * *

Svoloch = Russian for 'bastard'

Mwen renwen ou = Creole for 'I love you'

A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed that. Seems I do write a lot of smut, but I just love it! I write what I want the two partners to be doing behind the scenes....hell, even on scene! Thanks for taking the time to read this, don't forget to press that review button and let me know what y'all thought!


End file.
